littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
KICKDRIVE8
is the 8th episode of Kickdrive ~ Martial Arts Collections Prince of Fighters based on fighting otome game in same name. Synopsis "With my Ki is now found, finally I can able to do myself. But Hunter is start to worry about my power expose. However, the semi-final is coming out; Hunter and Shinya comes to face their rival: Marcello and Emil. But something strange Dave is talking about a true myth...Chaos, the God of Destruction. Who is he? Did he break the seal and inhabited inside someone never know what's going on?" Plot Summary As the semi-final beginning countdown, Hunter and Shinya were attacked by Marcello and Emil. Natsumi remembers about her captives after discovered about the Kyokugen's heretic. Marcello taunt them that he and Emil will be the Prince of Fighters rather than weaker. Enraged, Hunter warns them that he will defeat Emil forever. Meanwhile, Natsumi meets up with Nana, who is now happy for being her dating with Wayne at last. Natsumi then goes to police station to connecting with her father about her last effort for her ki. Koutarou shocked about her inherited her power from his master Takuma Sakazaki. Now, the semi-final has just begun! Shinya and Marcello facing each others and fights like a wild. Shinya attempt to punch Marcello, but Marcello dodge it and slice Shinya off with his rapier. Still not giving up, Shinya punch him in the face, which his makeup face ruined. Upon realize that he's a man, Shinya told him that his father is one who forced him to dress up as a girl to keep silence. Enraged, Marcello attacks him with Bellezza Pericolosa and knock him out cold. However, Shinya burst up his flame and finally burn his dress, turned out to be a man! Marcello freaks out in horror and the fangirls booing for revealing a secret as a girl. Shinya throw a punch into Marcello's face, sending him to fly out of the ring and win with final match. Natsumi congratulate Shinya and asking Marcello why, he said that his father was a makeup artist who forced him to dressing as a drag queen to keep silence. After that, the second semi-final is between Hunter and Emil. Hunter attacks him, but Emil push him out and attempt to ring him out. Luckily, Hunter kick him away and sweep his leg into Emil's stomach. But Emil overwhelmed him and try to break Hunter's chest with Raging Press. However, Hunter weaken him with groin attack. Still planned to knock him out, Emil pull out a chair and start to strike Hunter before attempt to knock him out, but the first round is over. During the rest, Natsumi gives Hunter a point to stop Emil from the rage and wish him for luck. As a second round is started, Emil attempt to knock Hunter out again in order to win. But his attack was backfired when Hunter prepare for fatal blow with Hyper Azure Ignite, sending him fly and landing to the ground, defeating him at last. Celebrating their victory over the eight fighters who are controlled by someone we don't know it. Hunter said to Shinya that he finally awarding to show not to give up and will meeting up in final match, but in cleaning match and the two shake their hands. Natsumi, smiling happily, goes to talk to Kimimura about how to use the Kyokugen Karate. Meanwhile, Nikita is not happy for this and managed to escape from prison and run away without guard's knowledge. Heinrich is being under control by Chaos, who wishes to bring the disaster upon the world. Appearing Character Main Protagonist *Natsumi Honjo Participants in Martial Arts Tournament * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Bosses *Nikita Malkovich *Heinrich Von Hardenberg *Chaos Others *Wataru Kimimura *Dave Longstreet *Romeo De Silva *Nana Kajima *Daichi Honjo *Takashi Honjo Major Events *In qualifying matches: Hunter Longstreet and Shinya Yagami managed to win against Marcello Gelmini and Emil Tarnovsky and goes to the final match. *Natsumi has discovered her Kyokugen-Style Karate for the first time. Trivia *Emil's attack, Raging Press, is resemble to Wolfgang Krauser's Stomach Splash from Fatal Fury series. Category:Kickdrive episodes Category:Episodes Category:LittleLulu Studio